


Happy Birthday!

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Gen, Loneliness, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: Nol reminisces.
Kudos: 16





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> I just keep finding stories I've written moons ago. They pop up like, I dunno what.

“You’re getting to be a big boy, Nol.” His mother gushed. “How old are you now?” The young redhead beamed at his mother and held out his left hand showing off five fingers, a beat later he extended the thumb of his right hand and jubilantly replied to his mother. “Six.”

“Feels like just yesterday you were born.” The elder redhead grinned and mimicked the action of cradling a baby. “You were so small, I remember you were always so fussy and only calmed down when I’d sing to you.”

“Well,” Nol started in the deepest voice he could muster. “I am much too old to be carried now.”

“Is that a challenge?” His mother quirked a brow before scooping up the child into her arms, peppering his face with kisses which caused him to erupt into a fit of giggles. “Don’t grow up too fast, okay?” She delicately pressed her forehead against her son’s.

“Happy birthday dear Nolan, happy birthday to you!” The mother-son duo sat at the kitchen table where a meal was laid out for them.

“You get to take the first bite.” The female encouraged. “It’s your favourite. Bangers and mash.” Not needing to be told twice, Nol bit into his food and hummed in delight. ”It’s delicious, mom! You’re the greatest cook in the whole wide world!” He extended his arms as far as he could to emphasize his point.

“There’s mini shepherd’s pie too. You can eat as much as you want.”

“Then I want more sausage please!” Nol requested while munching on his second.

“Anything for the birthday boy.” His mother’s smile never left her face

* * *

“Good morning, Kousuke! It’s my birthday today.” The young redhead found his elder brother in the kitchen.

The older boy didn’t do anything to acknowledge him. Maybe he was still tired having just woken up.

Nol nervously twiddled his fingers while addressing the dark haired boy.

“I couldn’t go back home this year to meet my mom, but my Nana is going to make food and bake a cake for me too! I know how much you like sweets. It won’t be cheesecake though. But it’s still cake, right?” He laughed nervously.

Kousuke closed the refrigerator door and blankly stared at him.

“I turn eight today by the way.”

“I know that.” Kousuke finally replied. Nol gasped at his brother’s response. Finally!

“So? You wanna come over to my Nana’s? We can even play video games! Or chess, since you like it so much. It would be fun! We can maybe have a sleepover too! I’m sure Dad wouldn’t mind-”

“I’m not interested.” Came Kousuke’s curt response.

“Huh?” Nol was dumbfounded.

“I said that I’m not interested. I also do not eat from anyone other than the chef of this household, or a reputable restaurant.”

“But-”

“I appreciate the invitation but I decline.” Kousuke walked past him without another word.

“Okay.” Nol responded in a small voice.

He didn’t even wish him a happy birthday.

* * *

Yeong-Gi leaned on the hood of his car, the cold night breeze teased at his wavy tresses as he overlooked the city.

“Everyone must be at the party right now.” The male cupped both of his hands together and brought them to his lips, releasing a puff of air to heat them up.

He breathed in the crisp night air and sighed in resignation. “I hope they’re having a good time.”

“And Kousuke..” He chuckled at the thought. “I wonder how he’s faring. He’s completely out of his element.”

The redhead dug his hands into his coat pockets and sighed once more.

“Happy birthday to me.”


End file.
